


Waiting To Be

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Nightfall coaxed her lifemate to come closer, catching his hand to settle it on the swell of her belly. ~Soon~ she sent to the father of her cub.

~Soon,~ he agreed, petting lightly over the curve. A smile touched his lips as the cub within pressed back with a foot. ~Restless.~

Nightfall smiled as well, joining her hand with Redlance's over the questing foot. ~She knows we are here, waiting for her,~ she answered that. ~Waiting to be a family with our own cub.~

~She will be as beautiful as her mother,~ Redlance said.

~And as gentle as her father.~


End file.
